Breezepad's Journey
by The Awesomeness of Moosey
Summary: A dog version of warriors. Breezepad isn't pleased when his warrior ceremony is postponed, and an elder named Wispysmoke teaches him of the days when respect and honor didn't have anything to do with pack. When they get away, there's a tragic accident...
1. The Ceremony

Breezepad swept through the forest leaping over rocks and tree trunks. He had to make it to the camp clearing before Lightpad's ceremony began. How had this happened?

Oh yeah, he had promised Lightpad that he would be back to the clearing as soon as he was done hunting. He was supposed it would just take a second.

But doing the freezing of branch-frost, he hadn't even caught a chipmunk, which were usually plentiful in FlamePack's territory. He noticed the same tree trunk he had jumped over before. What the-? Am I going in circles? Everything went black. What was happening?

Breezepad woke up with a start. He shivered. It was just a dream. He suddenly became alert, had the ceremony started yet? He slowly got up to his paws. He imagined how angry Lightpad would be when she saw how he had slept through her ceremony. Suddenly, Amberclaw stuck her head in the den. "Breezepad hurry up!" She growled. "Sootmuzzle has just called a gathering." "

Yes!" Breezepad almost screamed, He hadn't missed the ceremony. He ran out into the clearing; every dog was gathered around Sootmuzzle the alpha-male and Lightpad.

Lightpad looked at Breezepad and wagged her tail, as he went to the front of the crowd. Sootmuzzle glared at Lightpad as she wagged her tail, this was supposed to be very serious.

But his gaze softened as he said, "Lightpad, I say before the power of SkyClan. You have grown over the past seasons and it is time for you to become a Warrior." He turned toward Autumleaf. "Go fetch Lightpad's bone."

Breezepad wondered what Lightpad's bone would look like. Every gathering in which a dog became a Warrior, the dog would be given a bone that has been picked from their first catch.

Breezepad's mind snapped back into attention as Sootmuzzle was passed over the bone. "Lightpad, I give you the ceremonial bone.

Over the time it has been in my den it has had scratches of many different things. From the scratches a future has been drawn. Lightpad from now on, you shall be called Lightfoot. With your gentleness and care of those surrounding you it will build up your strength to protect your Pack."

Then Sootmuzzle stepped back and dipped his head. Lightfoot nodded, raised her head to the sky and howled.

Then gradually every dog joined in. Breezepad wagged his tail as his friend smiled with delight. He didn't care that she became a Warrior before him. All that mattered was that she was happy. And it meant the world to him.


	2. A Looming Shadow

Breezepad skirted away from the crowd, hoping to talk to Lightfoot. But several other dogs surrounded her. Maplepad and Rosepad, two sisters, were congratulating her excitedly. Breezepad didn't know how to interrupt them without being rude, so he flattened his ears and padded sadly away. Suddenly a shadow cast over him. He lifted his head to see Blizzardpelt, a large Husky with one emerald green eye and another frosty blue.

"Where are you going?" Blizzardpelt growled.

"I was going to go get something to eat from the fresh-meat pile." Breezepad said, staring steadily back at the large warrior.

The Husky lowered his head threateningly. "It's the middle of branch-frost, Breezepad. There's barely any fresh-meat left. First go and make sure that the elders have been fed first.

Breezepad nodded forcefully, a complaint nearly forming on his mouth. "Yes, Blizzardpelt."

"Blizzardpelt!" Both of the dogs turned. A golden cocker spaniel padded forward. Breezepad gave a sigh of relief; it was his mentor, Amberclaw. "I think it's in my place to order my apprentice around."

"I was just, pointing him in the right direction." Blizzardpelt said, scowling. He was much larger compared to Amberclaw, but the strength of her glare put him in his place.

Amberclaw took a breath, as though containing her anger. "Come on, Breezepad."

Breezepad gladly followed her to the other edge of camp.

"What did he tell you to do?" Amberclaw asked.

"To make sure the elders were fed first." Breezepad said meekly.

"He just sent Moosepad to do that." Amberclaw said angrily, reminding Breezepad that Moosepad was Blizzardpelt's apprentice. He felt sorry for him. "Blizzardpelt knows that the elders and queens have already been fed."

"…"

"Go on and eat." Amberclaw said, rolling her eyes.

Breezepad happily trotted back over to the fresh-meat pile, his eyes on a plump rabbit. Lightfoot was already there, staring longingly at it.

"What's wrong?" Breezepad asked.

"Don't you remember? The day you're made warrior, you're not allowed to eat."

"Oh." Breezepad said, and his stomach rumbled. He wanted to eat that rabbit, but it would be extremely rude and unkind to eat it right there in front of her.

"Well, if you aren't eating, then I won't." Breezepad said determinedly as his stomach groaned loudly again.

"I'm Charmed." Lightpad said. She tilted her head to the side. "Listen, I'm sorry we weren't made apprentices together Breezepad."

"What? No, it's fine!" Breezepad said. "It's my fault that I had that argument with Blizzardpelt. I just never knew he felt so angry about it that he'd convince Sootmuzzle to postpone my warrior ceremony."

"You really don't like Blizzardpelt, do you?" Lightfoot asked, casting a glance at the intimidating Husky.

"No." Breezepad said bitterly. "Something about him just gives me the creeps.


	3. Alliegances

Sorry that I'm putting the Allegiances in the middle of the story, thanks you guys for requesting it.

Allegiances

FlamePack

Alpha-Male (Leader): Sootmuzzle- Stormy gray labrador with a sooty black muzzle and lively green eyes

Alpha-Female (Leader's Mate): Goldenheart- Dark Yellow Golden Retriever with gentle brown eyes

Beta-Male (Deputy): Autumnleaf- Sparkling White German Shepherd with black edges around his ears and deep blue eyes

Healer (Medicine Cat): Stormwhisper- Black Skipperke with nearly yellow eyes

Warriors:

Amberclaw- English Cocker Spaniel with bright green eyes; Breezepad- Dark black and Hazel brown German Shepherd with navy blue eyes

Blizzardpelt- Siberian Husky with one emerald green eye and another frosty blue; Moosepad- Chocolate Labrador with green eyes

Hopefulheart- Nova Scotia Duck Tolling Retriever with brown eyes; Rosepad- Irish Setter with pale green eyes

Loudechoe- Saint Bernard with blue eyes; Maplepad- Irish Setter with light blue eyes

Lightfoot- Golden Retriever with caring blue eyes and a thick furry pelt

Wispysmoke- Aging Border Collie with nearly failed sight, almost ready to join the elders

Queens:

Thicketfur-Dalmation with bright blue eyes (mother of Mistpup and Aspenpup)

Fallingsnow-Beagle with crisp, green leaf eyes (mother of Sludgepup, Aprilpup, and Oriolepup)

Elders:

Snarefoot-Long-haired white dog with bright green eyes

IcePack

Alpha-Male: Frozenclaw- Husky with dark green eyes

Alpha-Female: Snowfur- Husky with blue-red eyes

Beta-Male: Winterfrost- Samoyed with watery blue eyes and long fur.

Healer: Gentlegaze- Foxhound with white patches

Warriors:

Icymoon- Saint Bernard with brown-green eyes; Sandypaw- Golden Retriever with Dark Brown paws and green eyes

Wanderingeyes- Bloodhound with black patches and brown eyes; Pinepaw- Mangy, Curly coated mixed-breed with bright green eyes

Meadowpelt- Otter Hound with blue eyes; Firepaw- Irish Setter with red-brown eyes

Hawkwhisker- Plott with many different colored patches and bright blue eyes; Darkpaw- Black German Shepherd with blue eyes

Rainnose- beagle with Brown eyes

Queens:

Lovingtouch-Brittany with green-blue eyes (mother of Bravepup)

Whitemask- German Shepherd Golden Retriever Mix with green-brown eyes (mother of Shadowpup and Silentpup)

Elders:

Daisyflower- Old nursery queen Chesapeke Bay Retriever who visits the queens and takes care of the pups at times

Wolfheart- Wolfish looking shepherd with shallow blue eyes

Other dogs:

Brandy- Blind old Collie with white paws(Loner)

Samson- Frisky Collie with brown paws (Brandy's son)


	4. The Coldest Night

Breezepad uncurled from his mossy nest and gave a wide yawn. He stretched his legs the best he could without bumping into any of the other apprentices. Maplepad and Rosepad were still sound asleep; their only movement was the slight rise and fall that gave only a faint outline in the pitch darkness.

Breezepad sighed miserably as he stared at the spot next to his where Lightfoot has slept the night before. Now that she was a warrior she wouldn't have any time for him, and it would be harder for them to be friends. _I'm just going to have to train harder, _Breezepad thought determinedly. _I _would _have been a warrior if Breezepelt weren't such a stubborn mouse-turd. _

Breezepad yawned again and stepped out of the apprentice's den, his paws still weary from sleep. He stared up at the scattered star-strewn sky, wondering what SkyPack had in store for him.

Suddenly a terrible cry came from the nursery, and Breezepad leapt to his paws, startled. He raced over to nursery to see Fallingsnow bent over Sludgepup, who lay motionless on the nursery floor. Sludgepup's brother and sister, Oriolepup and Aprilpup, sat hunched over, their eyes wide. The other nursery queen, Thicketfur, was standing nearby with her pups, Mistpup and Aspenpup.

"What happened?" Breezepad asked the distressed queen.

"He was just so…cold." Fallingsnow whispered, touching her nose gently to Sludgepup's unmoving body. "I tried to lick him, and slept next to him, but he just…" She trailed off, her eyes sad and empty.

Breezepad lowered his head slowly to look more clearly at Sludgepup. He would have been made an apprentice in a moon, along with his brother and sister, but now he would never explore the territory or catch his first prey. Breezepad felt his eyes become watery but he took a deep breath and padded over to Fallingsnow, touching her shoulder gently with his tail.

"I'm so sorry." Breezepad murmured, looking at his paws.

Fallingsnow shook her head and stared at Sludgepup sadly. "I should have tried harder." Her voice was soft and lifeless. "It's all my fault."

"It isn't." Breezepad pressed firmly. "You did all you could."

Fallingsnow didn't reply. Breezepad sighed sadly and slipped quietly out into the darkness. He went over to the Healer's den, dragging his paws. Just yesterday he had been play fighting with Sludgepup outside of the nursery. His throat felt choked, as though he had a thorn in it. When he reached Stormwhisper's den, he called out in a bitter voice, "Stormwhisper?"

Stormwhisper emerged from the den, his pelt as black as his night-sky. "What's wrong, Breezepad?"

"It's Sludgepup. It was so cold last night that he…" Breezepad couldn't bring himself to say it, but the Healer seemed to know what he meant. He let out a deep breath, and then padded forward so that Breezepad could see him more clearly.

"Is Fallingsnow alright?" He asked, his eerie yellow eyes shining in the gloom.

"She and the pups are distressed." Breezepad said, glancing at his paws again. Stormwhisper nodded slowly, and then went quickly over to the nursery.

Breezepad didn't feel like returning to the nursery again. His heart felt weak, and he felt more tired than ever. He went over to the apprentice's den, and as he curled up once more on the mossy nest, he felt a pang of disappointment when he saw Lightfoot's empty nest beside him.


	5. Saying Goodbye

Breezepad woke with a start when an unsheathed paw poked him painfully in the side. Before Maplepad could poke him again, he sprang to his feet and said, "I'm up, okay?"

Maplepad smirked. "Well, it only took screaming your name and pulling your tail, but I'm glad you're _finally _up."

"Poke him again." Rosepad suggested, when Breezepad gave a wide yawn. Breezepad darted away, hissing playfully. The sun shone through the brambles that held the apprentice's den together, he closed his eyes savoring the warmth. It felt like it was going to be a good day. He bounded out of the den, his tail curled contently.

Suddenly his heart seemed to spring up into his throat, and dread clawed at his stomach. It hit him like a blow in the chest. Sludgepup was dead. He hoped for one second that it had all been a dream, but when he saw Aprilpup and Oriolepup playing outside then nursery, without Sludgepup, his ears drooped.

So it hadn't been a dream, Sludgepup really was dead. His paws felt like stone; Sludgepup had been like a brother to him.

"Breezepad!" Amberclaw called from the fresh-meat pile. "Get something to eat, because you're joining the dawn patrol."

Breezepad nodded, and then shook his head to clear his thoughts. Amberclaw wouldn't let him out of training just because he was mourning Sludgepup's death. Besides, being on dawn patrol might get his mind off of things.

Breezepad's gloomy thoughts _did _slip from his mind as he helped remark the scents around the FlamePack borders. As they were walking back, the sun high in the sky, Breezepad suddenly remembered Sludgepup again.

Amberclaw must have seen the disappointment on his face as they walked into camp to see Sludgepup's body in the center so that the pack could pay their respects.

"Do you want to go train in the sandy clearing?" Amberclaw asked.

The idea did seem tempting, but Breezepad felt that he had to say goodbye to Sludgepup before he was buried.

"In a moment." Breezepad said to his mentor. "Could I pay my respects to Sludgepup?"

Amberclaw's gaze softened. "Of course."

Breezepad padded over to the small beagle's body, and crouched beside him. He softly touched his muzzle to his tiny shoulder.

"I'm sorry that you had to go, but you will be a warrior in the eyes of SkyPack."


	6. Honor and Respect

Breezepad slept contently in the apprentices den. It had been a whole moon since Sludgepup had died, and Breezepad had finally stopped twitching and calling out in his sleep.

When the light shone through the brambles of the den, Breezepad opened his eyes lazily and pushed himself to his paws, yawning.

He wove his way around Maplepad and Rosepad, who were sleeping huddled in the corner.

When he emerged from the den, the sun was just rising, and most of the other dogs were still asleep. He wondered whether Amberclaw was taking him on dawn patrol. IcePack dogs had been caught stealing rabbits on their territory, and he could do with some excitement

Sudden frustration coursed through him as he thought, _I should be going on a patrol as a warrior, not an apprentice._

Even though the moon had waxed and waned for an entire moon cycle, he was still an apprentice, and Sootmuzzle had given no hint of an upcoming warrior ceremony.

It hurt him to see Lightfoot making new friends with the other warriors. Especially Rosepad's mentor, Hopefulheart. He was Lightfoot's best friend, and even though he denied it, he was jealous of their newfound closeness.

He sighed and sat at the edge of camp, waiting for the others to rise from their sleep, and watching the sun paint the sky with it's different rays of color. He wrapped his tail around his paws and pointed his muzzle towards the sky.

Suddenly another scent and movement caught his attention. He turned to see that Wispysmoke had sat beside him, and dipped his head in deep respect for the aging warrior.

Wispysmoke was a border collie with a bad limp, and it was clear from his failing sight that he was near ready to join the other elders.

"I've never appreciated a sunrise this much before." He barked, his usual rough tone softer with awe.

_How come? _The question burned on the tip of his tongue, but he wasn't in any position close enough to ask such a question to a higher ranked dog. Instead he waited with pricked ears, hoping that he would give the answer.

"Breezepad, you know that I'm not as young or as fit as I used to be." He sighed, panting slightly.

Breezepad said nothing, thinking that if he denied it, he might get into an unnecessary argument with him, or if he agreed, he might be doing something rude.

Noticing his silence, Wispysmoke turned to him, growly softly. "Pack Rules." He spat. "I don't agree with some. You can ask me anything you'd like, Breezepad. Always know that. Ranks don't matter to me."

Breezepad nodded. "Okay."

Wispysmoke sat back down, his tail twitching softly, almost like a feather blowing in the wind. "I'll be joining the elder's den, come sunset. This will be my last sunrise as a warrior. Do you think that I will be as respected as I am now when I'm old and frail?"

Knowing now that he could say whatever, and not be scolded, Breezepad said tentatively, "I will respect you much deeper than any warrior, Wispysmoke." He hesitated, "But I don't think some others will."

"Some things in this pack need changing." Wispysmoke said earnestly. "Do you not agree?"

"I think so too, sir." Breezepad said, his dark blue eyes sparkling. "I don't think it's fair that if you make a mistake, the dogs treat you with very little respect, even if you make up for it later."

"Exactly." Wispysmoke said. "Would you like to help me change it?"  
Breezepad hesitated again, unsure of what he was getting himself into. But after his pause, he thought about what he had said.

_I argued with Blizzardpelt, and now the pack disrespects me. Sootmuzzle even postponed my warrior ceremony because of it. Why does IcePack and FlamePack have all to do with honor?_

"I will help you." Breezepad said determinedly, not a hint of regret left in him. "I'll do all I can."

"Thank you." Wispysmoke said, faithfully.


	7. Broken Heart

Breezepad crossed the forest floor, flanked by Amberclaw, Lightfoot, Blizzardpelt.

They stopped at the cleft of a hill, and drank in the forest scents.

"What can you smell, Breezepad?" She said it very forcefully, as if hoping he wouldn't mess this up. Amberclaw had asked Blizzardpelt to join their patrol, so that he could see that he was ready to be a warrior.

Blizzardpelt was had been given the assignment of telling Sootmuzzle which apprentices were ready to be warriors. That's why he had so much power when he had postponed Breezepad's warrior ceremony.

"Well," Breezepad couldn't resist. The temptation was too high. "I can smell that Blizzardpelt passed gas."

Breezepad could tell that Lightfoot was trying not to laugh.

Blizzardpelt's smile was swept away and replaced with a scowl.

"Breezepad!" Amberclaw scolded, sweeping him aside with her tail. "Apologize this instant! You have offended a warrior."

Breezepad rolled his eyes. "Sorry, but the truth is the truth."

Lightfoot let a laugh escape.

"Breezepad!"

"Sorry." Breezepad snapped to Blizzardpelt.

"What else can you smell?" Amberclaw pressed, willing him not to make another joke.

"A chipmunk. Flowers." His fur bristled. "IcePack!"

"Where?" Blizzardpelt said, pricking his ears.

"Over there, can't you smell it?"

Blizzardpelt poked his nose in a bramble bush that was at the base of a tree, and then immediately withdrew.

His muzzle was sapped with honey. Bees suddenly swarmed around Blizzardpelt, and Breezepad laughed; he had known that the bush was filled with a bee's nest.

"Fox-dung! Fox-dung!" Blizzardpelt cursed, trying to leap away from the bees. "Breezepad you mouse-brain!"

And then he swore some more unpleasant things at the laughing apprentice.

"Blizzardpelt!" Amberclaw said, shocked. "Watch what you say!"

Blizzardpelt shook bees from his ears. "You set a trap for me!" He growled, his jaws snapping at him.

"Yeah, I did." Breezepad shrugged.

Blizzardpelt's eyes widened. "Do you even _want _to be a warrior?"

Lightfoot held her breath.

"Well," Breezepad paused, thinking of the conversations that he had had with Wispysmoke. "It doesn't matter about any ceremonies, I know that I deserve to be a warrior. I worked hard enough for that right. You're just a set-back in our plan."

"WHAT PLAN?" Blizzardpelt barked.

"You see, Blizzardpelt." Breezepad said. "I don't want anything to do with this pack anymore."

"Wh-what?" Lightfoot said, shoving the red-faced husky out of the way. "Leaving?"

"Yeah, you see, Wispysmoke and I don't want anything to do with the pack anymore. Nothing seems right. Don't you guys agree?"

Both of the warriors faced him, their jaws dropped. Lightfoot remained silent.

"Well," He looked pointedly at Blizzardpelt's honey sapped muzzle, in which a few bees still buzzed around. "I've done what I've always wanted to do, now let me do something else that I've always wanted to do."

He turned to Lightfoot. "I love you, Lightfoot."

Lightfoot glanced up at him, her eyes shining.

"And I want you to come with Wispysmoke and I."

"I-I'm sorry, Breezepad, but I can't."

Breezepad bowed his head, and took a deep breath.

"Are you sure?"

Lightfoot shook her head.

"Well then." Breezepad straightened up and cleared his throat. "This is my farewell."

"No, Breezepad!" Lightfoot yelped. "Please don't go, I love you too."

"Then come with me!" Breezepad said, a bit angrily.

"I can't." Lightfoot said. "I can't."

"Lightfoot?"

She looked up at him.

"Please?" he begged.

"I can't. I'm sorry." Lightfoot said, turning away.

Breezepad lashed out his tail.

"Fine." He snapped. "Good-bye, Lightfoot. Good-bye, Amberclaw."

Then he turned to Blizzardpelt and said simply, "I hope you rot while I'm away."

Blizzardpelt gaped at him.

Then without another word, he turned and left them standing there in the clearing.


	8. At Owl Oak

Breezepad plunged into the bracken, heading towards Owl Oak. That was where he was supposed to meet Wispysmoke.

Why had Lightfoot refused to come with him? _She must not have meant it when she said that she loved me, _he thought bitterly.

Along the way he spotted a brown rabbit that was sitting in the grass, contently unaware of him.

Immediately by instinct he dropped into a low crouch, and slid each paw in front of him with ease.

He bundled his legs in a ready pounce, but a movement distracted him, and made him trip on a curved vine that was tangled over the ground.

Cursing, he sat up, and watched as the rabbit bounded away, he swung around to see Wispysmoke standing a few tail-lengths away, with a note of seriousness in his eyes.

"Why are you hunting on Flamepaw territory?"

"You mean _our _territory."

Wispysmoke let out a growl of frustration. "We don't belong here anymore. We are officially loners in the eyes of our former clanmates. They could kill us, if they found us, and they would have every right to."  
"Yeah, yeah." Breezepad mumbled, shrugging his shoulders. "I knew that."

Wispysmoke narrowed his eyes. "Are you ready to live life as a rogue?"

"Sure." Breezepad said.

"I don't think you understand how serious this is."

"Of course I do." Breezepad insisted.

"The plan won't work." Wispysmoke sighed.

"Of course it will." Breezepad pressed.

"I'm not young anymore." Wispysmoke glanced at him. "And you probably aren't old enough to handle this either."

"I want to earn respect from my pack." Breezepad said. "Believe me."

"Alright." Wispysmoke gathered himself.

"I can't wait to sink my claws into that moose." Breezepad said; his tail held high.

That was the plan they had, to track down the moose, which could take moons, maybe, since there was only two of them, and usually it took five or six dogs to take down a moose.

Once they caught it, they would bring back the moose to the Pack, as payment for the respect they deserved.

"You'll be warrior yet." Wispysmoke said, amused.

"I just hope that Lightfoot won't forget me while we're gone." Breezepad mumbled to himself.


	9. Tracking the Herd

Chapter 9

Tracking the Herd

Three moons have passed. Breezepad was now fifteen moons old.

His pelt was sleek, his face wide and almost wolfish, his fur ragged from the harsh weather that Wispysmoke and he had faced, and his paw pads were cracked and bleeding from all the walking they had done.

They had been tracking the herd for a while, and Breezepad had found out as much as he could from it. There were three young calves; one of them was limping. There were six elder moose; two were nearly dead. There was also four strong and young looking moose.

But Wispysmoke and he knew better; they would only be accepted into the pack with honor if they went for the leader.

The leader had wide, powerful antlers, pounding hooves, and a strong, muscular form.

He was the perfect kill.

Once Breezepad had experienced walking on a moor during a thunderstorm, and dodging a huge Black bear in the woods, did he realize that he was more content with _this _life, then the last.

He thirsted for adventure, and had never been satisfied with his old, boring life.

Wispysmoke noticed the change in him too. Breezepad had not only changed in his looks, but in his characteristics as well.

Breezepad was much calmer, more mature. He was also braver, and more sensible.

Wispysmoke _was _old, and sometimes the cold made his legs stiff and made him limp rather than walk.

Breezepad was always by his side, though, never leaving him. He would let the elder dog lean against him when his legs were giving him trouble, and always let him have the better sleeping spot at night.

Breezepad had grown very close to the old dog. He had never known his mother, or father, and Wispysmoke was like a father to him.

Wispysmoke thought of him as a son too. He had never had a mate before, thus never having pups.

The trek that they took was taking longer than they had anticipated. The herd was faster, the moose leader was stronger, and the herd was harder to cut off than they had planned.

One morning when Breezepad woke up, Wispysmoke's pelt was ruffled and his eyes were bleak.

"Are you alright, Wispysmoke?" Breezepad asked the aged collie.

"I never told you how proud I am of you." Wispysmoke said. "And I want you to know that I will always think of you as the son I never had."  
Breezepad was puzzled by his seriousness. "I know. I've always known. You are like a father to me, Wispysmoke."

Wispysmoke sighed and placed his muzzle between his paws, closing his eyes. "Today is the day…"

"Today's what day?" Breezepad asked, his head cocked and his ears pricked.

"Never mind, never mind." Wispysmoke said, sitting up. "We are closer to the herd than ever before. I think that…maybe we might get somewhere with that leader."  
"You mean you think we'll catch him?" Breezepad said excitedly; Wispysmoke's gut feelings were usually true.

"Maybe." Wispysmoke said, although there was worry in his eyes.

Breezepad was confused by Wispysmoke's unsureness, but he shook his head as if clearing flies, and went on, "Well, I might as well catch us something to eat."  
He went out into the small forest near where they were sleeping and caught a rabbit and a sparrow.

"Here you go." Breezepad said pleasantly, tossing him the rabbit.

Wispysmoke looked sadly at the rabbit, and chewed it in small, slow gulps.

"Anything wrong?" Breezepad asked tentatively.

"Nothing at all." Wispysmoke said with forced pleasure.

Breezepad cautiously ate his sparrow, and then pushed the remains aside.

Breezepad got up to his paws and then swished his tail. "Shall we go, then?"

Wispysmoke nodded, hauling himself to his feet.

"I spotted the herd while I was hunting. One of the elders died last night." Breezepad said sadly.

"Unfortunately, that's the way of life." Wispysmoke stared hard at him, as if trying to make him understand something.

Breezepad racked his brain, but nothing seemed unusual about a dead moose. What was Wispysmoke trying to tell him?

"Let's go." Wispysmoke said hurriedly, bursting with new energy.

Breezepad nodded and they picked there way down the hill, carefully avoiding fallen rocks.

"There they are." Breezepad said, motioning with his muzzle to the herd in the distance.

"Alright," Wispysmoke said. "We'll approach them slowly, and then cut of one of the calves."

"The leader will try to rescue the calf, and then we'll aim for his back feet." Breezepad finished, unsheathing his claws.

"Okay, come on." Wispysmoke said, and they started treading across the moor, their steps light, their ears pricked. Soon they could see each moose grazing clearly.

"Now." Wispysmoke barked suddenly, and they raced at the pack, snapping their jaws and scattering the herd.

They circled back and cut of the limping calf, both growling fiercely at it when she tried to escape.

"Look quickly." Wispysmoke said quietly to him. "Is the leader falling back?"

Breezepad stole a quick glance, and his eyes widened in terror. The leader wasn't following back to help the young calf. He was urging an elder forward.

Their plan was going all wrong. "He's helping an elder!" Breezepad said to Wispysmoke with frustration boiling in his throat.

Wispysmoke growled. "We have to leave her alone now and try to attack the leader while he's with the rest of the pack."

"Alright." Breezepad nodded, and they tore away from the calf and crossed over towards the moose.

"We've got him!" Breezepad laughed, as they came up behind the moose. He dodged his kicking feet laughing.

Suddenly a yelp caught him off guard. The leader had savagely swung his antlers at Wispysmoke and winded him, leaving him lying on his back. He was vulnerable!

Before he could even move, the leader stamped his hooves on the collie as if it was an annoying spider.

"Wispysmoke!" Breezepad cried out, and raced over to his friend. "No! You can't die!"

_Was that was he was trying to tell me? How'd he know that he was going to die?_

One of the younger moose caught him off guard and his hoof clipped the side of his head.

Breezepad heard the sound of ripping flesh and scented blood, but his sight was fading quickly. _No, no. I can't die!_

He thought of Amberclaw and Wispysmoke and then he thought of Lightfoot.

_I can't die. _He thought groggily as unconsciousness tugged him away into blackness.

**Ooooh, Cliffie! So What do you think? That was my longest chapter: ) 1, 446 words**

**Please please review my story. Just press that blue square button and write, "It was great!" or even "That was horrible!" It will only take a few tiny seconds. Promise.**


	10. Lost

A dog lay on the ground between two others, it's eyes closed peacefully and it's paws tucked neatly under it. He lay so still that anyone could've thought he was dead.

The German shepherd's eyes slowly flickered open, and he heard a gentle voice whisper, "Be quiet, he's finally waking up."  
The dog sat up, blinking his dark blue eyes sleepily. "Where-where am I?" he asked puzzled. "Who are you?"

A smaller of the two other dogs shifted and said something quietly to her father.

"You are in the Northern Forest, next to Whispering Woods Road." The older dog said calmly. "My name is Skip, and this is my daughter Holly. We're loners."

The German shepherd looked around quickly, and then let out a sharp intake of breath as pain scoured through him.

"Careful!" Holly said nervously. "You're injured."

The German Shepherd closed his good eye and sighed. "What happened to me?"  
"You don't know?" Skip asked, puzzled. He said to his daughter, "He must have lost his memory."

The young dog looked up sharply. _He's right; I don't remember anything. Who am I?_

Seeing the dismay is his eyes, Holly said soothingly, "It's alright. You might remember soon. You're still very tired, I can tell. You need to get more sleep."

The German shepherd nodded without arguing. He _was _very tired. Maybe the next time he woke up he would remember everything.

**Alright, sorry about the short chapter, but I have a bit of Writer's Block. I need a new name for Breezepad. You know, a rogue-type name. Like Brandy, Sam, or Ice or something of that sort. Could you maybe help me out:)**


	11. Troubled Feelings

**Thanks for all the reviews!! I've finally picked a name. It was a hard choice though, you guys are really good at stuff like that. : )**

Chapter Eleven--Troubled Feelings

The German shepherd settled down over the edge of a sandy cliff, his paws dangling carelessly over the edge.

_I don't know anything. I feel as if I'm a stranger to even myself. _He thought, and then silently cursed his injuries. _Whoever I was, I must have been a daredevil. What could have torn me apart like this?_

Suddenly a memory of large hooves and a beaten collie flashed in front of him, but for only a second. _Moose hooves? I got beaten by a stupid, clumsy moose?_

At first he felt slightly disappointed. He would have thought that he was bravely injured by a pack of taunting wolves, or had heroically jumped over a gorge to save someone he loved.

_What about that old, beaten collie? Was he an enemy or a friend? Or even a father?_ He hated being so unsure of everything. _Fox-turd, I don't even know who _I _am. _

Another scent flooded into his sliced nose. The bristling fur on his shoulders relaxed as he realized it was the friendly scent of Holly.

"Hello." She said tentatively, settling down. He turned so he good get a better look at her. Her long beautiful dark red coat shimmered in the sunset.

Before he could reply to her, the Irish setter said, "This a good place to think. I came here when my mother died, and when my brother left us."

The dog's fur ruffled again, thinking, _did I ever have a brother? Or even a mother that took care of me in my other life?_

A nagging question was blurted out of him. "Holly, was there another dog there when you found me? A collie?"

His heart soared when she nodded. "Yes, there was. In fact, my father buried him this morning." She hesitated and then added, "Did you know him?"

"I don't know." He admitted, scuffling his paws. "I just had a memory flash in front of me just before you came."

"Do you ever think you'll be able to remember things clearly again?" Holly asked gently.

The German shepherd shook his head, not knowing.

"Well," Holly said, more determined. "If you can barely remember anything, then maybe you could start over in a new life, you know what I mean?"

"No…what are you saying?" he asked, puzzled.

"Get a new name, become a new dog. Don't think about who you were before, just think of now." Holly's eyes shined.

"Well, for a new name…I don't know," he paused for a second, "Maybe Shadow."

"Okay, Shadow, then." Holly said, and then remained silent, letting him return to his thoughts.

Shadow glanced at his paws. _A whole new dog…_

The sun started dropping in the sky, dying the waves and shore with it's dappled light. Both Shadow and Holly watched it for a few moments, and then Holly turned to him and said, "I love you."

Shadow's heart stopped beating at her words. It leapt to his throat, and he felt choked. Somehow, the words disturbed him, greatly.

He didn't know why, but he could return the words. Shadow knew that he didn't love her deep down inside his heart. He knew that that there was another, but he couldn't grasp any names, only knew that he couldn't betray his love with this strange dog.

Holly held her breath, and when he remained silent, tears started sliding down her face. "Sh-Shadow?"

He didn't say anything, and still looked at his paws, his heart still frozen in time.

"Shadow, you didn't say it back…you don't love me, do you?" Holly said, her voice breaking.

Shadow slowly shook his head, although it broke him inside to see his friend being torn apart like this. Holly stood up suddenly and ran back to the barn at a swift pace.

Although he had hurt his friend, he knew that deep inside, he had remained loyal to his love to the other dog; the one in his other life.

Slowly, his heart started beating again. And he felt strangely content.


	12. Author's Note

**Thanks to all my dedicated reviewers, especially Pearla and Hawkeh, who have stuck to the story so far all the way, and to the new reviewers, I hope you like the story so far.**

**Also, I have school starting really soon, so I won't be on as much as I used to. I'm going to leave you an excerpt of the next chapter. Enjoy!**

**--Puppylove :)**

"Don't leave now, boy." Skip said in a sharp tone. "You're still gravely injured."

"Get away from me!" Shadow said savagely. "How can you think that I'd stay with you, after you've lied to me all this time!"

He spun around to leave, but Holly stepped in front of him. "I'm sorry." She said, her eyes begging for him to stay. "Please, please don't go, Shadow."

In his anger he thrust her aside, growling at her, "How could you, Holly? I thought you were helping me uncover my past, but instead you were just burying it! Why?"

"That dog said that you had to go back. I didn't want him to take you away," she gulped. "I wanted to convince you that we're meant for each other."

"You can't force someone to love you!" He spat, and then came to a dead stop. "He said he had to take me back? To where?"

"Some sort of pack." Holly whimpered softly. "But please don't go, I beg of you!"  
Shadow's face darkened. "Why would I stay with you and your father? How do I know that you hadn't lied to me all those other times?" Without waiting for a reply, he turned and padded out of the warm barn and into the driving rain.


	13. Memories Uncovered

Shadow walked back to camp, his tail dragging in the dust. He had been hunting all day, but he hadn't caught a single piece of fresh-meat. Every rabbit was too swift, every squirrel to finicky. He didn't know if in his past life he had been an excellent hunter and had just lost that skill, or he had always been this pitiful.

Shadow stopped to scratch his ear with his foot. Suddenly there was a flash of fur and a dog flew out of the bushes at him.

They rolled and rolled on the ground, and finally when they broke apart, Shadow realized that the dog that had bowled him over was an elderly border collie. _Just like from my flashback, _he couldn't help thinking. _But Holly said that he was dead...and that they buried him._

"Finally! I can't believe how hard it was to find you!" the collie said, rasping his tongue over a small wound on his shoulder.

"Who-who are you?" Shadow asked, completely bewildered. The border collie stopped suddenly, and then looked up slowly. "What do you mean? It's me, Wispysmoke! I can't believe that it's only been two moons and you've already forgotten about me!"

"I-I think I lost my memory." Shadow said, stuttering.

"What?" Wispysmoke cringed at his words. "You-how-…"

"I don't understand either. All I remember is these moose hooves and then you, lying on the ground…it seemed like you were dead."

"That's what I don't get either. That morning, the morning that happened, SkyPack had told me that my time was almost up. But…I didn't die somehow…I think I'm the only one that can tell you about your past now."

"…SkyPack? What's that?" Shadow asked, tipping his head to the side.

"Breezepad, you must have hit your head pretty hard…" Wispysmoke said, his eyes glittering with worry.

"Who's Breezepad? Who are you? What are you talking about and why should I believe anything you say?" Shadow shot at him.

Wispysmoke was stunned, and hurt. Shadow could tell he hadn't suspected this.

"Who's Breezepad? That you, that's your name. That's who you _really _are. And me? I'm a friend of yours, almost like a father. And the reason you should believe me is…well, what else have you got?"

Shadow…or Breezepad sat in thought. _He has a point…what else have I got?_

"Well, tell me!" Breezepad said eagerly.

"What?" Wispysmoke said, taken aback.

"Tell me, everything about me! Please!" Breezepad begged.

"Of course I tell you…" Wispysmoke settled down in the long weedy grass, his paws tucked under him. "Where should I begin? Ah, yes. When you were born."

"Your mother, Sable, was a loner, and your father, Coalheart, was a warrior, a warrior of FlamePack. There are these two packs, see? FlamePack and IcePack. But we'll get more into that later. Sable and Coalheart were in love, the strongest love, forbidden love. But Blizzardpelt, an aggressive warrior from FlamePack, found out about their secret meetings, and he…"

"What did he do?" Breezepad asked, leaning forward.

"Nothing…but, Breezepad, I'm sorry to say this, but Blizzardpelt was the reason that Coalheart and Sable…died. He said nothing, but he knew there was a band of foxes in the territory, and he…lured them to where your father and mother were meeting. They fought hard, I could tell from the battle marks later, but it wasn't enough. They died."

Breezepad closed his eyes. He had imagined that he would at least have a family in his past life.

"So, you were born, and a queen, Snarefoot, took you in because her two pups had just died and she had plenty of milk. You made friends with this dog named, Lightpup, and were friends together as apprentices and went on adventures together, and hated Blizzardpelt together, and even…fell in love."  
Breezepad couldn't keep his tail still, and it wagged happily. _So, this might be the dog I felt that I belonged to…_

"And then, Lightpad was made warrior, and became Lightstream, without you, even though you were only half a moon apart. And it went on like that for…awhile, and Blizzardpelt kept telling Sootmuzzle, the leader, to postpone your warrior ceremony, because he…well, he hated you."

Breezepad cocked his head, listening.

"So, then, I talked with you, and you said to me, 'Wispysmoke, let's run away, let's get away from here. Maybe Lightstream will come with us, even!' So we did, and then we decided that we wanted to come back though, so we came up with this plan to track this herd of moose, get awhile from the Pack troubles for awhile, to catch a moose, and bring it back to the Pack to prove we were still fit to be respected. But, I almost didn't want you to come back, because I wanted to protect you from Blizzardpelt."

"And then, everything went wrong, the buck struck out his hooves, winding me, and in your attempt to save me, well, you can probably tell from the scars on your face, and you lost your memory and here you are."

Silence.

"Wow." Breezepad said, shaking his head. "I never…knew…" he dipped his head in gratitude. "Thank you, for telling me. About everything."

* * *

Breezepad woke up in the barn the next morning, early, and noticed the sun was hidden by storm clouds and splattering rain. 

"There was this dog, he said that he would come this morning." Breezepad mumbled to himself.

"Dog? There wasn't a dog." Holly said, avoiding his eyes. "Rogues lie, remember that, Shadow."

Breezepad bristled at his 'rogue-name.' He liked Breezepad better, but something had held him back from telling her.

"But…he, promised." Breezepad muttered. "He said he'd tell me more about myself."

"What was that, boy?" Skip said, padded out of the gloomy shadows as the thunder cackled overheard.

"There was a dog." Breezepad said, louder. "He said he'd be here by now."

Skip shared a glance with his daughter that Breezepad didn't miss. "Don't trust rogues, liars, the lot of them."

Breezepad sighed at their odd behavior and walked out into the muddy grass to scan the moorlands. Suddenly, his paw sank into something. He stepped back to see…pawprints! Wispysmoke's pawprints!

So he _had _been there. Breezepad's eyes narrowed and a snarl leapt from his throat, he spun around and faced Skipper and Holly. "I'm leaving." He said simply.

Don't leave now, boy." Skip said in a sharp tone. "You're still gravely injured."

"Get away from me!" Breezepad said savagely. "How can you think that I'd stay with you, after you've lied to me! You said that you found him dead! He told you didn't he? That I had to go back?" There was dead silence, so he added, "I don't even belong here."

He spun around to leave, but Holly stepped in front of him. "I'm sorry." She said, her eyes begging for him to stay. "Please, please don't go, Shadow."

In his anger he thrust her aside, growling at her, "How could you, Holly? I thought you were helping me uncover my past, but instead you were just burying it! Why?"

"That dog said that you had to go back. I didn't want him to take you away," she gulped. "I wanted to convince you that we're meant for each other."

"You can't force someone to love you!" He spat, and then came to a dead stop. "He said he had to take me back? To where?"

"Some sort of pack." Holly whimpered softly. _FlamePack, _Breezepad thought to himself.

"But please don't go, I beg of you!"

Breezepad's face darkened. "Why would I stay with you and your father? How do I know that you haven't lied to me all those other times? Remember, Rogues are liars." He said, repeating their words. Without waiting for a reply, he turned and padded out of the warm barn and into the cold driving rain.


	14. Recovering

**Breezepad's Journey isn't that important, but I feel that I should interest you with excerpts from it. The following are only the really important parts; starting with Wispysmoke's burial.**

_Breezepad walked solemnly through the pouring rain and downcast skies. He had just buried Wispysmoke's body back by the woods. He had found his body only two days after he had left the barn, and Wispysmoke had been found mangled and bloody, apparently he had fought with a fox. Breezepad peered through the raindrops, but he decided that he should stop for the night._

**And then finding an abandoned pup…**

_Breezepad heard a rustle in the bushes, followed by a whine. Curious, Breezepad sat up and twitched his ears, trying to find the source of the sound. When it sounded again, Breezepad detected it towards some holly bushes. Pushing through a bit hesitantly, Breezepad was greeted by a series of small, pitiful howls that erupted from a tiny Dalmatian pup. Breezepad sniffed it, and then without any regret, he picked it up gently and set it by a patch of warm grass he had managed to find._

**The pup's first catch…**

"_Look, Uncle!" Clara said excitedly. She proudly held up a brown baby rabbit. "I caught a bunny!" Breezepad looked sadly at it, and then calmly explained that respectable dogs didn't hunt baby animals. Clara looked regretful, and her tail drooped. "Maybe we should hold a little bunny funeral, and bury him." Clara suggested tentatively. Breezepad smiled and said, "No, that would be wasteful. You can eat it, but remember to say your grace." Clara crouched down and said, "Praise StarClan for the meal I'm about to receive, and thank you for providing it for me."_

**Scenting the pack…**

"_Uncle!" Clara called. She was older now, her glossy spotted pelt glistening. "Uncle, guess what I scented?" Breezepad pricked his ears in faint interest. "What?" Clara's eyes narrowed in thought. "It was a dog scent, except I could smell _lots _of dogs. They all had the same, piney scent." Breezepad leapt to his feet and howled with joy, "Clara! You found FlamePack!"_

**Trespassing…**

_Barks, whimpers, and growls encircled the group of dogs as they tussled over the grassy earth. Two were Breezepad and Clara, the others, a cocker spaniel and a golden retriever. "What are you doing on our territory, loners?" The golden retriever growled as she slashed her claws down Breezepad's already scarred face. "Lightfoot?" He said, unblinking, and unflinching from her fierce blow. Stopping as if dead, Lightfoot's face went blank. "Breezepad?" _

**Questions…**

_It was later that night, in an empty FlamePack clearing. "Where have you been?" Lightfoot said. "You promised you'd come back soon…and it seems like forever!" Breezepad blinked. "I did?" Flames sprung in Lightfoot's eyes. "You don't even remember." Breezepad looked forlorn. "No, I don't. I lost my memory, along with my dignity." He tried to hide his scarred face, but Lightfoot pushed his paw away with her nose and licked the ugly wound. "I love you." She said simply. "I love you too." Breezepad murmured._

**Becoming a Warrior…**

_"Breezepad, I say before the power of SkyPack. You have grown over the past seasons and it is time for you to become a Warrior." He turned toward Autumleaf. "Go fetch Breezepad's bone. "__Breezepad wondered what his bone would look like. It had by far been in a leader's den for the longest time in history. __Breezepad's mind snapped back into attention as Sootmuzzle was passed over the bone. "Breezepad, I give you the ceremonial bone. __"Over the time it has been in my den it has had scratches of many different things. From the scratches a future has been drawn. Breezepad from now on, you shall be called Breezeheart. With your determination and care of those surrounding you it will build up your strength to protect your Pack."_

**Visiting the Nursery…**

"_Clearpaw!" Breezeheart called out to his apprentice. "Yes, uncle?" Clearpaw asked. "We're going to the clearing to train. Do you mind if I check on Lightfoot first?" When Clearpaw shook her head and smiled, he bounded over to the nursery and was greeted by pattering paws. Five bodies were hurled at him. "Daddy!" They squealed. Breezeheart said, "Let's settle down now." When they were calmer, Breezeheart said, "O.K., role call!" The voices choroused, "Eaglepup!" "Pinepup!" "Gingerpup!" "Foxpup!" "Wolfpup!" They all piped up. Breezeheart reached down and licked them each on the head. "I love you all." He said proudly and lovingly._

**((That's where it ends. It was a great story to write, and I hope you liked it. What happens next…you decide.))**

_**Sincerely,**_

_**:MOOSEY:**_


End file.
